Clases Privadas
by ngefan2010
Summary: Kyoko y Yui le piden clases particulares de Meta-Biologia al profesor Fuyutsuki


Clases privadas de Meta-Biología

Meta-Biología para tontos

Todos los personajes de Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax

Contenido Adulto

-Bien, ¡voy a necesitar una voluntaria!…

Yui Ikari levanto la mano. Fue a donde el profesor. Ella y su amiga Kyoko Zeppelín estaban en la casa de ellas mismas, en un improvisado salón de clases. Estudiaban bajo la guía y supervisión del famoso Kozo Fuyutsuki. Kyoko era muy popular y extrovertida, contrastaba por completo con Yui, que era más tranquila y tímida. Tenían una animada vida social en el campus de la universidad de Kioto, muchos amigos y conocidos, sin contar con una larga lista de pretendientes. Kyoko era rubia, mitad japonesa y mitad norteamericana. Yui era morena, de cabellos castaños tirando a rojo. Las dos tenían profundos ojos azules, eran delgadas y con cuerpos de modelos de pasarela. Que fueran monstruosamente inteligentes, ¡era demasiado! De momento no tenían ningún compromiso serio.

Fuyutsuki tenía en la mesa una piedra y un huevo de gallina.

-Estos son solo ejemplos burdos y poco prácticos… ¡pero es mejor que nada!... la piedra y este huevo ¿existen? ¿Tienen un límite de ego definido en este tiempo y espacio?

-Si

-¿Cuál de los dos tiene el campo AT más fuerte y por que? ¿Cuál de los dos tiene mejor sincronización y por que?

-La piedra tiene el campo AT más fuerte… su campo AT puede romper la cascara de huevo por que sus limites de ego son más estables y definidos… el núcleo de poder de la piedra esta difuso en los átomos y moléculas que lo componen y su sincronización es pasiva… ¡depende del entorno y no de si mismo!... el huevo por otra parte tiene mejor sincronización con su entorno, sus limites de ego son fluctuantes, el núcleo de poder físico esta difuso en los átomos y en las moléculas pero a la vez esta dentro de una red de células con núcleo … estas células cooperan y se organizan en un sistema complejo que son la clara y la yema… no solo reacciona a su entorno… ¡se sincroniza con él!... de este huevo, en las condiciones apropiadas, saldrá un pollito…

-Bien… ¡esa es la diferencia fundamental!... ¡la sincronización activa es la diferencia fundamental entre lo vivo y lo no vivo!... si pudiéramos controlar la sincronización en forma consciente el germen de vida dentro del huevo podría hacer la cascara tan dura que la haría virtualmente impenetrable e indestructible… ¿pero como haría después el pollito para salir?... el germen de vida necesita un pulso de ego que permita sincronizar los limites del ego con los cambios y las condiciones del entorno… lo que nos lleva al drama de la lucha por la existencia y la evolución… ¡puedes volver a sentarte querida!... Kyoko-San, ¿me harías el favor de ponerte de pie y venir?

Yui se sentó y Kyoko tomo su lugar. El profesor le dio una colchoneta enrollada a Kyoko.

-Extiéndala en el piso por favor… ¡tratare de ser breve! -El profesor continuo mientras Kyoko obedecía- Sin importar que nivel de existencia o de cognición que tenga un ser vivo ¡todos, absolutamente todos!... son conscientes de una u otra forma… todo se reduce a sentir y lo más básico que sienten los seres vivos se reduce a dolor y a placer… la diferencia de los sexos acarrea una división en la capacidad de sincronización y la de los limites de ego de los seres vivos… el genero masculino es por completo prescindible en la naturaleza, su genero esta ligado al dolor y a la muerte… que la hembra se coma al macho después de la cúpula es una forma eficiente de eliminar algo superfluo… El género femenino esta ligado al placer y a la vida… la sincronización en ellas es mucho más nítida y definida que en los hombres, mientras que estos poseen un pulso y límite de ego más fuerte… en nuestras próximas clases haremos un estudio completo de la sincronización a través del apareamiento humano y el coito… Nuestro objetivos no serán reproductivos si no alcanzar el máximo de placer sexual -El profesor se dirigió a la Rubia, muy tranquilo, ¡como lo más natural del mundo!, le dijo- ¡Bien, Kyoko-san!... quiero que se acueste bocarriba sobre la colchoneta y se relaje… ¡solo quiero que deje que use su cuerpo para mi propio placer!... no haga nada, no luche y no se resista… trate de ser por completo pasiva y receptiva a mi… ¡mantenga la mente en blanco y deje su cuerpo en automático!…

Fuyutsuki le daba instrucciones a Kyoko para relajarse al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la ropa. Era un cuarentón escuálido y de físico descuidado. ¡Nada que ver con los "novios" o amantes ocasionales de las chicas con cuerpos jóvenes esculpidos en gimnasios! Las dos se quedaron viendo el flácido capullo marchito de virilidad del profesor y sus bolas arrugadas que colgaban sin pena ni gloria de entre sus piernas. Kyoko se acostó en la colchoneta como ordeno el profesor después de desnudarse.

Kyoko era exquisita. La rubia era despampanante y su cuerpo era de Diosa. Ella era todo lo contrario a Yui. ¡Era un manjar! ¡Un dulce! ¡Una golosina! La mezcla de razas de oriente y occidente la hacían única y exótica. Su cabello rubio y dorado refulgía en llamaradas de brillo anaranjado. Entre las piernas el fino vello era un huerto dorado de bucles, rizos y tirabuzones perfectamente alineados en un triangulo equilátero invertido. Su piel era blanca, ligeramente más tostada y bronceada que la piel de Yui, sin nada marcas de Bikini o de ocultarse de la luz del sol.

Lo que más impactaba era la naturalidad y el completo estado de no tener nada de que avergonzarse que la joven exhibía. No era desvergüenza, ni falta de recato o pudor. Kyoko era sencillamente resplandeciente. Sus ojazos eran líquidos, brillantes y traviesos; reflejaban una curiosidad infantil y mucha alegría de vivir. Su rostro era gentil, de facciones delicadas, enmarcadas por su cabello lustroso que suelto sobre la espalda ocultaban sus orejas. La línea del cuello era sensual, armonizaba con su cara y sus hombros redondos. Los opulentos melones de carne eran puntiagudos y oscilantes. Los hombros suaves y torneados se confundían sin solución de continuidad con las dos armoniosas curvas de los senos, con sus marcados y rojos pezones.

Ella cerró los ojos y se puso a respirar con suavidad y lentitud siguiendo las instrucciones de Fuyutsuki, ¡solo pendiente de su voz y nada más! Pronto estuvo laxa y relajada. Con los ojos cerrados no estaba segura de que pasaba a su alrededor. La palma de la mano de Fuyutsuki estaba entre sus pechos, burda y tosca. Ella estaba con los brazos a sus costados y las piernas ligeramente flexionadas

-¡Sigues agitada!- Decía Fuyutsuki en tono paternal- Solo relájese… inhale por la nariz y exhale por la boca… ¡no haremos nada hasta que te tranquilices por completo!...-Ella dio un respingo al sentir la punta del dedo de la otra mano de Fuyutsuki metiéndose en su coño- Quiero que aprietes y aflojes mi dedo al ritmo de los latidos de tu corazón…

Yui estaba muda viendo todo. Kyoko parecía dormir. Las aletas de su nariz se agitaban al inhalar y su boca se entreabría al exhalar el aire. La caja torácica se inflaba y se desinflaba a ritmo lento.

-¡Bien!… solo será un coito animal… una unión sexual por completo visceral y atávica… puro impulso primario… ¡yo solo buscare usar su cuerpo para mi placer y su cuerpo por si solo debe proporcionármelo!... ¡eso es todo lo que es el apareamiento!... ¡es la sincronización en su estado más puro y esencial!- Fuyutsuki hablaba con lentitud mientras se hacía una paja y su miembro se inflaba- Yui-san… en mis pantalones, dentro de mi cartera tengo unos condones… ¡por favor tráemelos!- La morena sintió que despertaba de un trance. En la cartera había cuatro condones.

Kyoko se estremeció al sentir el miembro enfundado en látex en su interior llenándola. La penetración le dolía por que no estaba lubricada, pero sus anillos de músculos vaginales no ofrecieron ninguna resistencia al intruso y solo se dilataron para dejarlo pasar. Fuyutsuki saco su miembro y le abrió al máximo las piernas a la joven rubia. Ella dio un respingo al sentir como su clítoris expuesto era acariciado con la punta del dedo índice de su maestro con movimientos rotatorios… abajo, arriba… pequeños golpecitos… roces rápidos y fuertes… luego suaves… Yui estaba impactada con la pericia de ginecólogo de Fuyutsuki que manipulaba esa parte solo para lubricar la vagina de su joven amiga con sus propios jugos y fluidos. Lo que más anonadaba a la adolescente era la forma fría y casi medica de como Fuyutsuki trataba el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amiga.

El profesor la penetro muy lenta y profundamente, hasta llegar a su fondo. La vagina estaba húmeda y su interior era suave como una pluma, le absorbía el miembro adaptándose a su grosor y curvatura. Fuyutsuki estaba sobre ella como si estuviera haciendo flexiones. Suavemente comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás. Muy despacio y en forma imperceptible él acelero cada vez más en la fuerza y en la velocidad de sus embestidas. Kyoko estaba sorprendida de como la esmirriada salchicha se había convertido en un garrote de carne dura y palpitante que llenaba su interior a reventar

Fuyutsuki estaba sobre Kyoko ahora en el mete-saca ancestral bufando y bramando como un toro. Kyoko jadeaba y sollozaba quedito. Fuyutsuki solo se apoyaba en sus brazos y en la punta de sus pies mientras hacia bajar y subir su culo. Los cuerpos solo se tocaban en los sexos. Yui podía ver perfectamente el vacío entre ellos, con el mete y saca al final del túnel. Los temblorosos senos de la rubia, firmes y suaves, parecían una mirilla. Bamboleaban y botaban sin control mientras entre ellos la masculinidad de Fuyutsuki se hundía en la feminidad de Kyoko para luego volver a emerger ante la estupefacta mirada de la morena. Yui sintió como su vagina se contraía y comprimía como si fuera una boca delante de alguien chupando un limón. Fuyutsuki se veía salvajemente atractivo y viril. Debajo de su piel los músculos se tensaban en forma clara. Fuyutsuki finalmente exploto en un orgasmo seco.

-Tomaremos un descanso de unos 15 a 20 minutos- Dijo el profesor- Mientras me aseo y me recupero… Yui-san, ¡sigue usted!... Kyoko-san, ¡estuvo a la altura de mis expectativas!... ¡buen trabajo!… la felicito-

Las dos asintieron en silencio. El profesor Fuyutsuki no lo sabía, pero ellas hacían todo por la supervivencia de la raza humana ¡no por frívola, ni pedante vanidad de sabihondas sabelotodo! Era el precio a pagar por saber la verdad de los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto y pertenecer a SEELE. Con todo eran solo adolescentes inmaduras sin nada de experiencia real sobre la vida.

Era el turno de Yui. El profesor había aprovechado la hora de descanso para reponerse y asearse en el baño. Kyoko se había puesto una bata y hablaba a solas con Yui para darle ánimos. Fuyutsuki salió del baño por completo repuesto. Yui estaba por completo desnuda.

La piel de la joven era blanca, inmaculada y sin nada de marcas. Era de una belleza etérea, de un hada. Tenía una cintura de guitarra, un buen par de cocos y un culito respingón. Sus pezones eran de un rosa pálido y de escasa aureola. Kyoko era más impactante, pero Yui era más fina y estilizada. Sus bellos ojos azules y su rostro simétrico reflejaban por completo su agitación interior. Sobre su coño tenía apenas una ceja, un bigotito de Hitler, sobre una línea vertical casi invisible.

-Acuéstese- Le ordeno el profesor. Ella se acostó con las piernas bien abiertas, Fuyutsuki continuo hablando- Recuerda que debes de estar por completo relajada. ¡No hagas nada, no luches y no te resistas!… mantén la mente en blanco y deja tu cuerpo en automático… se te hará más fácil si solo cierras los ojos… ¡solo debes ser una herramienta para mi placer!

Yui se sintió algo tensa cuando el cuerpo de Kozo se poso sobre el de ella. El profesor toqueteo el cuerpo de su alumna en forma leve. Yui parecía dormida. Inhalaba aire y lo exhalaba al mismo tiempo que su profesor. El ritmo cardiaco de ella y él estaban perfectamente armonizados.

-¡Sorprendente!... ¡no me imaginaba que su nivel de sincronización fuera tan alto! -Comento Fuyutsuki. Kyoko trago saliva

Fuyutsuki comenzó a hundirse en la vagina de la chica. Ya estando dentro comenzó a moverse empujando su cuerpo contra el de ella, con movimiento circulares y luego de arriba hacia abajo sin salir completamente. El rostro de la chica no mostraba ninguna expresión. Fuyutsuki fue incrementando la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas. Su polla entraba y salía como un pistón de una locomotora estremeciendo el bello cuerpo de la joven y haciendo botar sus tetas. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Yui comenzó a sentir como el miembro de Kozo crecía más y más dentro de su vagina. Él se movía nuevamente, de arriba abajo. Como si ella fuera una muñeca hizo que envolviera las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Finalmente descargo en ella y salió de su cuerpo, desplomándose a su lado.

-¿Ya? ¿Eso es todo?- Dijo Yui sorprendida… y algo decepcionada. Parecía que despertaba de un trance-¡No se ofenda!... pero ni lo sentí… ¿hice algo mal?... ¡Le juro que estuve con la mente en blanco todo el tiempo!

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien pequeña!- Dijo el profesor- Fuiste la más rápida del oeste… ¡uf!... ¡menos mal que te deje de última!... Esta vez voy a necesita mas tiempo para recuperarme… ¡vamos a asearnos y a descansar un poco antes de continuar la lección!

Los tres fueron a darse una ducha. Yui y Kyoko prepararon unos refrigerios vestidas con sus batas. El profesor anoto en la pizarra unas ecuaciones y formulas. Hablo largo y tendido sobre los campo AT, sobre sus características y naturaleza. Yui y Kyoko se sintieron emocionadas por que precisamente ese era el tema que más le importaba a SEELE. Toda la disertación la anotaron como si estuvieran tomando un dictado.

1) Eran polares y podían invertirse.

2) El más fuerte penetraba al más débil, pero el más débil podía neutralizarlo e inhabilitarlo por cierto tiempo

3) Los campos AT podían unirse para formar otro más grande y uno grande, dividirse.

4) Hasta cierto punto varios campos podían actuar como un circuito eléctrico o informático.

-El campo At aparece en cuanto el ser se frustra frente a otro, y desarrolla defensas. Se basa en el ego para formar una barrera física, el cuerpo. Cuando el ser muere, el ego pierde su AT, ¡alcanza la libertad absoluta y queda el cuerpo vació! En esa estructura de moléculas que llamamos cuerpo ya no hay nada que le dé la fuerza de mantenerse independiente. Queda por completo a merced de las leyes ya vistas de la materia inanimada. El campo AT es totalmente invisible, de hecho es metafísico, es "algo" inmaterial que produce un efecto físico. En teoría cuando es desplegado, ósea el At se proyecta mas allá del cuerpo, se puede distinguir que alrededor del ser que lo emite hay un aura blanquecina, esta aura distorsiona la luz según los principios de la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein. Cuando el sujeto recibe una agresión física o choca contra otro AT en teoría debería manifestarse un diseño de hexágonos concéntricos… El AT como ven se puede presentar de esas formas, como campo, como aura y como barrera… ¡Es virtualmente indestructible e impenetrable para todo aquello que no sea otro AT!... con poca energía de hecho un ser vivo como un mosquito o menos podría sobrevivir una explosión atómica e incluso de una supernova con tan solo su campo AT protegiéndolo en forma activa… En todo caso el problema no es la energía, ¡Es la sincronización!... si recordamos el ejemplo burdo e imperfecto del huevo, el germen de vida en él podría endurecer la cascara hasta hacerla indestructible e impenetrable… ¡pero el pollito no podría nacer y moriría en su interior!... La cascara debe ser lo suficientemente dura para protegerlo y aislarlo del exterior, ¡para darle una identidad y sentido de existencia! Pero lo suficientemente blanda para salir y no quedar atrapado en ella, ¡Para poder interactuar con otros y reconocer la existencia de los otros!... Ese es el precio a pagar para dejar de ser un objeto inanimado y convertirnos en un ser viviente…

De la teoría pasaron a la práctica. El objetivo de la práctica era que ellas llegaran al orgasmo sin hacerle eyacular. Que era el turno de ellas de usarlo a él como herramienta para su placer.

-Estaré por completo sin barreras mentales y ustedes estarán arriba de mí en la posición dominante… Yui va de última por que es la que tiene la mayor sincronización- El profesor le deslizo la bata por los hombros a Kyoko. Esta quedo desnuda frente a él- Yui ¡solo obsérvela y tome nota de lo que tiene que hacer!… como les explique los campo AT son polares… ustedes tienen un hemisferio izquierdo-el profesor toco el pezón de Kyoko de su seno izquierdo con sus dedos índice y pulgar - y derecho – con la otra mano atenazo el otro pezón de la misma forma- en sus sistemas nerviosos… ¡traten de visualizarlos y controlarlos!… - Kyoko dio un sacudida cuando el pedagogo hizo girar uno y después otro entre sus dedos alternativamente, sintiendo en verdad una corriente eléctrica recorrer uno y otro hemisferio de su cuerpo- ¡solo busquen su propio placer y olvídense de mí!... si se les hace más fácil ¡cierren los ojos!…

Kyoko no necesitaba cerrar los ojos. En cierta forma el solo usar a Fuyutsuki para su placer era una especie de dulce venganza contra los hombres en general y contra SEELE en particular por usarlas como putas para lograr sus fines… Tener a su profesor de bruces contra la colchoneta, ¡a su total merced!, ¡entre sus piernas y dentro de su hondonada!... ¡la hacía sentir poderosa!... A horcajadas sobre él y con sus manitas sobre su pecho le retorció una tetilla y disfruto como el dolor estremecía el cuerpo de él bajo ella. El profesor no la reprendió, no protesto, ni se quejo. Así que Kyoko le retorció la otra tetilla con el mismo resultado.

¡Aaaah! ¡Que rico! ¡Como lo estaba gozando y disfrutando!... ¡ahora entendía aquello de devorar al macho después de aparearse!... El sexo de Fuyutsuki era una piruleta para su coño. Ella lo cabalgaba salvajemente y sin molestarse o preocuparse si le estaba haciendo daño o lo estaba lastimando. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo eyacular como 5 veces y las 5 veces disfruto ver como la cara del hombre se crispaba, se contorsionaba de dolor y frustración. Finalmente alcanzo el orgasmo en forma fulminante arqueando la espalda y echando hacia atrás la cabeza como en una explosión. Su sudor cayó como llovizna de rocío sobre su profesor cuando ella se sacudió de golpe. ¡Estaba agotada!...

Fuyutsuki estaba muy aporreado y adolorido. La rubia solo saco la lengua entre arrepentida y divertida.

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpo con la cara del gato que se comió el canario

Fuyutsuki solo dio un suspiro, ¡las dos eran unas niñas con apenas 20 años recién cumplidos! Ellas querían un curso intensivo y completo, eran muy inteligentes y talentosas. ¡Nadie iba entender que en verdad solo le interesaba enseñarles y nada más! Para cuidarse las espaldas les había hecho firmar un contrato de confidencialidad y otro en donde lo exoneraban de toda responsabilidad por sus acciones siempre y cuando fuera para instruirlas en lo que querían saber.

Fuyutsuki se aseo en forma escrupulosa. Su estaca de carne seguía dura. Yui y Kyoko se preguntaban que extravagante experimento se habría hecho a si mismo el profesor en su loca e irresponsable juventud para quedar en ese estado. Para ser alguien sin sentimientos, ni emociones humanas que no sentía verdadero placer por nada, ni nadie… ¿placer?... ¡Sentir verdadera alegría y felicidad por algo!... El placer que Fuyutsuki sentía por las cosas de la vida debía de estar por debajo de las plantas o de los microorganismos unicelulares. No quisieron pensar en eso. Para Yui y Kyoko el ejercicio era un problema matemático, de ingeniería, ¡de vital importancia! que tenían que resolver para SEELE. Fuyutsuki se acostó en la colchoneta y se hizo una paja para que su miembro se pusiera duro y recto.

-Yui-san, ¡es su turno!

Yui se paro de rodillas sobre su profesor. Su coñito era un ojo cerrado vertical. Sin prisa paso sus deditos por sus labios mayores en una caricia para luego descubrir los menores. La chica comenzó a masturbarse rozando con delicadeza su vulva y clítoris. Respiraba lentamente, inhalando y exhalando aire con suavidad. La atractiva morena de cabellos cortos era sencillamente bellísima y verla dándose placer a si misma en movimientos delicados y elegantes hubieran hecho perder toda ecuanimidad y el control sobre si mismo a cualquiera.

Yui no amaba, ni se sentía atraída por el profesor Fuyutsuki. ¡Era muy tímida y pacata! Nunca había estado en la posición dominante, prefería un buen misionero y dejarle todo el trabajo a su pareja. Ella era más bien del tipo pasivo y complaciente. Sus experiencias sexuales eran pocas y su repertorio sexual se limitaba a los besos y a las caricias, al puro sexo vaginal. Si sus "novios" querían otra cosa, ¡ella simplemente terminaba con ellos por sucios pervertidos!... no había tenido muchos novios…

Yui sintió como se mojaba de solo recordar a sus anteriores amantes. Con los ojos cerrados se puso a jugar con la vara enhiesta y su ranura entreabierta que lloriqueaba. Yui recordó a su primer novio que a los 15 años la hizo mujer… ¡era guapo!... les gustaban verse a hurtadillas y besarse… él quería llegar a más… fue muy paciente y gentil con ella… ¡en un granero sobre una manta!… su coñito recién estrenado le dolía mucho, pero hicieron el amor dos veces más…

La raja de Yui saboreaba la punta de su maestro y la degustaba. En su mente Yui estaba despojada de sus ropas sobre la manta con su primer novio encima. ¡Ella tenía mucho miedo y vergüenza!... pero estaba muy excitada y cachonda de besarse y abrazarse desnuda con su novio. El muchacho era un don juan en realidad y ella era otra raya en la pared para su vanidad y egolatría… ¡pero eso no le quito nada a la magia de su primera vez!... aunque después llorara y sufriera por su primera decepción amorosa… ¡en ese momento fue la chica más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra!

Yui cabalgaba como loca sobre la potra de su maestro. Fuyutsuki estuvo a punto de eyacular las tres veces que Yui y su novio hicieron el amor en sus recuerdos revividos… pero ella las cortaba en seco. Ella no había tenido ni un orgasmo o idea de que era eso en esa primera vez. Ella sencillamente era feliz por hacerlo feliz y ser amada por él. Más adelante si los tendría una que otra vez… pero esa primera vez estaba idealizado y embellecido en sus recuerdos. Yui exploto en un orgasmo múltiple devastador… la joven se desplomo sobre el profesor bañada en sudor…

-¡Gracias!- Musito Yui con una sonrisa de plena felicidad

-Yo no hice nada… ¡fui por completo pasivo y neutro!... todo lo hiciste tu…- le replico Fuyutsuki

-¡Que poco romántico es usted!- Le reprendió la chica en forma juguetona. ¡Demasiado feliz y satisfecha para enojarse por el poco tacto de su profesor o su carácter serio y flemático!

El profesor volvió a asearse y se vistió para salir. Les dio unas últimas instrucciones para las próximas clases y se fue sin más. Yui y Kyoko recogen todo y arreglan la sala. Sus demás compromisos académicos en la universidad eran fáciles de cumplir hasta lo irrisorio para ellas. Así que se concentraban y esmeraban por completo en sus clases privadas sin que eso afectara su rendimiento en las demás materias. Habían sacrificado su agradable vida social, ¡en verdad extrañaban estar con jóvenes de su edad y solo divertirse!

-¡No entiendo por que SEELE simplemente no contrata o le dice la verdad al profesor Fuyutsuki!- comenta con fastidio Kyoko entornando los ojos- ¡Nos evitaría todo este embrollo!

-Katsuragi-San dice que Fuyutsuki es anticuado y orgulloso… que prefiere su ciencia pura y dura que a la gente… de todas formas yo no me fio mucho de SEELE… ¡la verdad que a veces no entiendo que quieren en realidad o que buscan!... Me llenan de miedo y desconfianza…

-¡A mi solo me reclutaron por ser una niña prodigio genio!... eso de secretos que pasan de generación en generación dentro de la familia y profecías apocalípticas, ¡no van conmigo!...

-¡Te salvaste de llevar una carga que no deseabas, ni querías!- Yui dio un hondo suspiro- ¡todavía me sigue pareciendo irreal todo!… la carga que me pusieron sobre mis hombros ¡me sigue pareciendo abrumadora!… tu cuando menos elegiste llevarla…

Kyoko le saco la lengua

-Yo solo estaba feliz de encontrar otra sabionda como yo el día que nos conocimos… ¡por fin podía hablar con alguien y abrirle mi corazón!... ¡no tienes idea de lo que es ser un bicho raro, un fenómeno mutante súper inteligente entre gente normal!… creo que mi propia familia estaba aterrada, más que encantada de tenerme… tu cuando menos siempre has estado entre iguales, de gente que cuando menos te entiende y comprende…

-¡En un mundo aparte!... casi como en un universo paralelo…- le replico la morena haciendo una graciosa mueca

-¡Bueno!... pero ahora podemos vivir como queramos, ¿no?... lidiar con los ángeles cuando lleguen será problema de SEELE y del doctor Katsuragi… a nosotras solo nos toca los papeles secundarios y no los protagónicos ¿cierto?

La morena solo guardo silencio

-Kyoko… ¡falta mucho todavía para si quiera empezar!... el profesor Fuyutsuki es la clave para desarrollar la tecnología que SEELE necesita para vencer a los ángeles… ¡ellos vendrán tarde o temprano, tal como lo predicen los manuscritos del mar muerto, para exterminar a la humanidad!... tenemos que seguir aprendiendo todo lo que podamos de él… ¡Menos mal que no se ha aprovechado de nosotras por eso!

-Baka-Yui… ¿Qué crees que ha estado haciéndonos todo este tiempo?... ¡en verdad que eres idiota!... ¡Me sorprende que de niña no te haya secuestrado ningún extraño que te ofreciera caramelos!- Le grito Kyoko en una actitud muy Proto Asuka

-Pero Kyoko… ¡Todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido de común acuerdo y sin forzar a nadie!...- Le dijo Yui en forma tímida y vacilante, en una actitud muy Proto Shinji

-¡Si! ¡Como no!... ¡de común acuerdo y sin forzar a nadie el líder de una secta de chiflados les quita sus bienes y hasta organiza un suicidio masivo!…

-Pero… pero… ¡todo lo que nos ha enseñado concuerda con los manuscritos del mar muerto! ¿No?... ¡servirá para combatir a los ángeles cuando vengan!...

-¡Cierto!... pero no le quita lo retorcido, ni lo pervertido…

-Kyoko… creo que es un hombre muy solitario… ¡el precio que pago por saber tanto fue deshumanizarse por completo!… creo que llego un momento en que las mujeres se convirtieron en un fastidio, en algo irrelevante para él… luego fue el resto de la gente… es un hombre que no tiene ni amigos, ni familia, ni nadie que lo quiera de verdad… ¡todo eso me parece muy triste!... la fama, la fortuna y la gloria a ese precio… ¡me parece horrible!

-Hay una historia así… ¿Odín?... se que la historia dice que para alcanzar la sabiduría suprema se ahorco y perdió un ojo… dejo de ser humano y se convirtió en el Dios supremo del panteón vikingo… ¡creo que es así la historia!... ¡Sabes!… cuando pienso en la teoría de la gravedad veo la imagen de Newton viendo caer la manzana del árbol… con la teoría de la relatividad veo a Einstein viajando en el tranvía… ¡pero a nuestro maestro lo veo como un crio imberbe con frenillos en los dientes, la cara llena de barro y espinillas, meneándosela por primera vez!... Lo que pasa es que ese loco se excita con todo el teatro del maestro que le enseña a sus alumnas… ¡solo hay que seguirle la corriente para que siga soltando todo!

Yui guardo silencio un momento. A Kyoko y a SEELE solo les interesaban las ecuaciones, las formulas y la base teórica. Fuyutsuki les había dicho que se encontraba estancado en sus investigaciones y que ellas tenían la capacidad de superarlo algún día… si estaba dándoles clases privadas era con la esperanza de que ellas le enseñaran algo nuevo.

-En los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto esta escrito que Lilith seduce a Dios para que este le dé su nombre verdadero… luego tomo el lugar de Adam como la fuente de la vida… Adam la castigo con la muerte de todos sus hijos, pero ella era inmortal por que no comió del fruto del conocimiento y además sabía el nombre verdadero de Dios… -Recordó en voz alta Yui

-Luego crearon a Eva a partir de Adam, ¿no?... eso es lo que dice la Biblia… Adam es padre y madre de todos los Ángeles y Lilith es padre y madre de todos los seres vivos por que los dos fueron creados a imagen y semejanza del creador… cuando morimos vamos a Lilith y cuando los Ángeles sean destruidos irán a Adam… ¡aaaah!... ¡toda esa mitología es confusa!… ¡¿Qué pasa con Eva?! ¡¿No es Eva la madre del género humano?!... ¿al morir no deberíamos ir con Eva?...

-Adam es padre del género humano indirectamente por Eva… Ella fue creada como su complemento, como su mitad, como la parte que le faltaba para ser igual y semejante a Dios… Eva fue creada como la cárcel de Lilith… es donde Lilith duerme y es prisionera… por eso los hijos de Eva son en realidad los hijos de Lilith… ¡los Lilim!…

Las dos callan. Kyoko solo se le queda mirando a Yui y luego dice

-¡Sabes una cosa!... ¡Yo misma le diría la verdad a Fuyutsuki!... ¡A todo el mundo!... ¡AL UNIVERSO ENTERO!... ¡SI NO FUERA LA VERDAD ALGO TAN INCREIBLEMENTE LOCO, ABSURDO, IRRACIONAL Y DESQUICIADO!...

_Espero que les haya gustado el fic y me dejen sus comentarios. Para Fuyutsuki y toda la teoría de la Meta-Biología me inspire de una página Web que lamentablemente no he vuelto a ver en la red. Era de puros ensayos y teorías sobre evangelio muy realistas sobre la tecnología, la mitología y la filosofía de la serie. Yo solo corte y pegue lo que me gusto en un documento Word. El autor de la página era y es Deyno9, la página se llamaba Deynoword. Al querer ir a la página y al no encontrarla un amigo bromeo diciendo que la habían quitado para evitar que alguien quisiera hacer su propio evangelion en el garaje de su casa_


End file.
